A little pick me up
by FaithBreaker
Summary: Revolve's around o/c Jamie and many wwe superstars. Find out what it's like to be in the WWE from a girl who's always dreamed of making it. Potential O/CxEdge
1. Chapter 1

I own no WWE folk, just my o.c's :) First fanfic, so enjoy hopefully.

What a weird world we live in. Here I am sitting on a flight to Baltimore, when last week I didn't have enought money to buy a proper dinner. First off, there are a few things you should know about me, the main one being that I'm a wrestler. Now I know what your thinking being a wrestler in Scotland can't pay much, and to that I'd say your right. It doesn't, but this was my passion, is my passion. The thing I was put on this earth for, there have been many people along the way that have told me to get a proper job. Your going nowhere, you travel up and down the country throwing your body around like your invincible. I know I'm not invincible, believe me - I've had the injuries to prove it. But I never once thought of giving it up, when my mum gave me the statistics of dying young as a wrestler I shrugged it off, "I was put on this earth to wrestle, if I die young having completed my destiny, I'll be dying happily." My mum was not pleased to hear that at all. I had always been into sports, really fit, worked out everyday. But still she wasn't going to accept it. Her daughter would get a "real job." I couldn't help but smirk as I thought of this. Here I am on a plane to Baltimore to see Raw live. And I know what your thinking, what's the big deal, thousands of people go to see Raw every week, why am I so different?

_I was sitting in the lockeroom at the back of the perthshire townhall. Now when I say lockeroom I mean a regular room with chairs scattered all over the place, guys and girls getting changed into their gear, many well past their prime. As I finished lacing up my boots I looked up to see my best friend Bobby walking over to me. He sat down next to me as I taped up my wrists. "You'll never guess who's here." _

_Me not really paying attention shrugged as Bobby slapped my arm to get my attention. "Edge."_

_I looked up in confusion, what the hell would Edge, if it was really him, be doing in a crappy town hall in Perth? _

_Bobby brought his face in closer, not wanting to alert the other wrestlers. "Apparently he was heading for Aberdeen and got lost, when he stopped and asked if someone could point him in the direction of the wrestling show he was given directions to here. He's waiting on a car to drive him there now." Jamie looked expectantly at Bobby, not really sure why he was telling her this. Bobby just shook his head. "Jamie look, this is your big chance. He's one of your favourite wrestlers and he's here. Now. You need to go talk to him, otherwise you will regret it for the rest of your life." Bobby dragged me up and pulled me in close for a hug, turning his head slightly to whisper in my ear. "He's in the carpark, black Renault. You'll know what one." With that he released me as I stumbled shyly towards the door feeling Bobby nudge me from behind forced me out the back door causing it to slam shut behind me. He was sitting there in the shadows, his hat sitting low in the off chance that someone might actually recognise him. He was startled by the sudden slamming of the door, seeing me fall and land on the hard concrete. He stood up and wandered over as I stood up slowly, brushing the small stones out of my palms and checking I wasn't hurting anywhere else. I didn't even hear him come over, I was too preoccupied with myself to even remember why I had come out here in the first place. That was untill I heard his voice. "You alright there?" I looked up and couldn't help but feel my cheeks redden._

_"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just slipped on the way out." I hope he doesn't think I'm a complete dumbass. "Here come sit down, you look pretty shaken." He led me over to the bonnet of hi car where he proceeded to hoist me up on to. "Here's some water." He lifted a bottle out the driver's side of the car and placed it in my hand, looking over my arm which was pretty scraped up. I was in heaven. This was one of my favourite superstars, my idol and he's just given me some water out his rental car. "So you're a wrestler?" He said glancing down at my tight fitting red and black outfit, with my abs exposed._

_"Yeah, living the dream." I joked, I really did love it but I'd have given anything to be where he is._

_"Great to hear, been there myself. You've just gotta get through it, the grass is always greener-" He was interupted by the load groaning of the backdoor opening. "J, your on in two minutes, get your ass back inside."_

_Jamie turned back round to Edge sighing, "Well I gotta go live the dream."_

_"No problem...."_

_"Jamie." I smiled sticking out my hand._

_"Jamie, I'm Adam." He smiled shaking my hand before I turned to walk away, turning back for a split second only to see him watch me go. We smiled at each other once again before I dissapeared back into the townhall. I stood there for the few seconds I had to spare taking in the past few minutes, I hadn't gotten time to ask him anything I wanted to and my moment was over. I still knew the moment lived up to all my expectations. He wasn't the jackass I'd read about on the dirtsheets, he was perfectly nice and polite. _

"Please fasten your seatbelts, the plain is preparing for landing." I broke my gaze from out the window back into the cabin. I looked around seeing people settling down as the prepared to land, smiling at the woman sat next to me as she gripped tightly at the armrest, she was clearly not a fan of flying. I on the otherhand love it, there was something relaxing about being up in the sea of clouds beneath you. It was early in the flight when I first noticed the womans fear of flying, I started up my personal dvd player, and casually stuck in my lost dvd. I was halfway through the pilot when the woman tapped me on the shoulder, I removed on ear of my headphones and asked what was up. She then proceeded to ask me to turn my dvd off because it was making her panic, she was clearly shaken so I obliged turning it off and looking out into the blue sky, drifting off into that special day's memories.

_I was stood atop of the turnbuckle, Gabrielle Angel sprawled across the centre of the ring. I took one last look back to check she was set in the correct position when I saw him. Standing in the back, hat covering his face so nobody recognised him. He was staring deeply at me. I suddenly clicked out of my trance, I had a match to win. I jumped back executing my flawless moonsault, 1. 2. 3. The referee rang the bell and raied my arm in victory, I stole a glance to the corner of the room, he was gone. The smile was lost from my face as I wondered if I had imagined his presence when Gabrielle hit me across the back with a forearm sending me towards the mat, she then proceeded to stomp into my lower back as the crowds booed heavily. The referee grabbed her, hauling her through the back as I lay holding my back. Bobby slid into the ring to help me up much to the relief of the fans, we were tag partners aswell as best friends, he put my arm around his shoulder in support to sell my injuries when he leaned in and whispered. "He was watching your match, he was standing in the corner."_

_I kept my head down to hide my smile, he was there. I didn't imagine it._

_"You must have made quite the impression on him." We walked through to the lockeroom taking a seat in the corner next to our bags. _

_"How could I have made an impression on him? We only talked for like two seconds."_

_"Well he definetly saw something he liked in those two minutes." Jamie laughed and shoved him playfully in the shoulder. "I'm gonna go get my shower and head home, I've got a long drive ahead of me." Bobby nodded giving me a tight hug before grabbing his bag and heading home. He had wrestled in the first match so there wasn't much point in him sticking around to sit in the stinking lockeroom._

_I ran a brush quickly through my hair, it was still too wet to tie back so she I decided to sift through my bag, grabbing my beanie hat and nestled it over my now curly hair. I pulled on her oversized zipper and headed out to my car, it wasn't anything fancy, an old ford escort. Not that I could afford anything fancier. With the adreneline wearing off as I went to throught my bag into my boot my back seized up in pain, I couldn't help but let out a whimper as I leaned back up against the boot. "You alright?" Once again the voice was instantly recognisable. _

_"I'm fine, just adreneline wearing off." I looked up and saw him smile when he saw beneath the hat and baggy sweater it was me._

_"Jamie, you make a habit of hurting yourself?" He laughed helping me up and closing the car boot. _

_"I thought you'd be gone by now." I attempted to pull up my hood as the spits of rain bagan to fall, only for another shot of pain to run up my spine. _

_"Here let me." Adam pulled my hood up and helped tuck my hair underneath it. "There's no way I could've made it up to Aberdeen in time for the show so I was told just to stay put, maybe head down to Edinburgh for tomorrows show." _

_I stood nodding as he spoke, "I'm just heading back home to Glasgow. I've got tickets for your show there on friday." He smiled as I mentioned that. "I'm going with my sister. Abbie."_

_"I'll see you there then." He reached into his pocket pulling out a small bit of card. "Here's my number, give me a call and we you can show me where's good to get a drink in Glasgow." I smirked as he placed the card tightly into my hand. _

_"Definetly." I watched him walk away to his rental car, this had to be the best day of my life so far. He was so sweet and genuine, they had only spoken briefly but she knew she was going to make the most of friday._

I walked through the busy terminal, not sure where to go. I had been to America many times before, but never alone. I never knew airports could be so damn confusing. So many signs, so many people. I made my way through the crowd trailing my luggage behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw his smile. I was loving Baltimore already.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there for a few seconds taking in the sight. He looked gorgeous standing there in his jeans and kiss tshirt, I walked over slowly, trying to think of something to say. My mind was blank, he just blew me away. As I got mere feet away he opened up his arms to embrace me in a hug. God it felt good.

"Hey Jamie, how was the flight?"

"It was great." I smiled as he grabbed my bag and led me out of the crowd.

"I've got my car outside, we can go to the hotel and get you settled in, then I'll introduce you to some of the guys" I still couldn't take it in, six days ago I was driving in my old escort to perth for another show. Now six days later I'm in Baltimore with one of my idols, about to be introduced to the guys. One word popped into my mind.... Destiny.

_"You talk alot of shit you know that!" Abbie laughed as we entered the Braehead arena. She didn't believe that I had met Adam Copeland three days earlier, and if I was honest I didn't expect her to._

_"Fine, don't believe me but when we meet him after the show you better take all this back." I grinned knowing she would regret calling me a liar later that night._

_We walked in the arena entrance handing over our tickets, we had a quick look around before heading to our seats. We had gotten killer seats right on the ramp, so we were going to get a clear view of the superstars as the made their way back and forth to the ring. "So where exactly are you taking Edge then?"_

_"Some clubs in town, he wanted me to show him where's good to get a drink." I smirked thinking back to the other night, "I spoke to him earlier, we've just to wait behind after the show."_

_"Oh and what he'll appear on his white horse taking you off into the sunset? Seriously Jamie how far are you gonna go with this? Pretending to be meeting up with Edge, your nineteen it's about time you grew out of these fantasies!" I was about to respond with a smart remark when my phone started ringing, we both looked down to see Adam's name flash up onto the screen. "I have to take this." I said nonchalauntly getting up from my seat and walking to a quieter part of the arena. "Hey."_

_"Hey Jamie, I wanted to ask you where your sitting before the show began." He said, I loved his canadian accent. My cousin Marley had once joked about me having a thing for Canadians._

_"I'm ringside, on the ramp. I have my Triple H sign so you won't miss me." He laughed in response._

_"Spend alot of time making it did you?" _

_"Nah it's not up to much, I just figured I should bring something. I could hardly wear a wrestling tshirt if we're going out later. I'd look like a complete dumbass."_

_"Great, I'll make sure this is one wrestling event you never forget." I could hear voices in the background of the call. "Listen Jamie, I need to go. I'll see you out there though." With that he hung up. I made my way back to the seat as Abbie sat there staring at the grin that was spread across my face. She just shook her head, still believing this was just one of the many pranks me and Bobby used to pull._

We pulled up at the Sheraton hotel in his dodge truck. We had gone over what would be happening later that day, which meant I was more excited than ever. I would be going backstage with Adam to get a feel of the place, he had also promised to introduce me to my other two favourite superstars. Triple H and Chris Jericho. The past week had been beyond my wildest expectations, how could it possibly get any better?

"Away in another world are we?" Adam asked as I snapped out of my daydream. I hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped. "I know this must be alot to take in Jamie, but I promise this week could change your life forever." I raised my eyebrow in question of his statement. "Change my life forever?"

He put on his charming smile. "I got you a tryout with Vince, he'll take a look at you on thursday."

My mouth dropped open in shock, I had been invited to see a proper live raw, or so I thought. "You organised a tryout for me?"

"I know I should've told you before you came but I knew you'd freak out and find some way of getting out of it. This is your big shot. Take your chance." To my surprise he leaned in and pecked me softly on the lips. "When I saw you wrestle I knew you were a natural. Vince will see that and you can stop travelling across Scotland in your crappy car. Instead you can perform in front of millions every week."

I was still in too much shock to say anything, speechless if you like. He just smiled as I sat there open mouthed looking at him.

"C'mon let's get you to your room, we need to grab lunch before we head to the arena."

_It was the moment I was waiting for. Alter Bridge's music played across the arena and everyone began booing. Everyone apart from me it seemed. Edge was facing Triple H, now although Triple H is my all time favourite wrestler Edge was a close third. Plus he was one of the hottest superstar in my mind, who I just happened to be meeting after the show for drinks._

_I nudged Abbie in the ribs as Adam burst through the curtain jumping on the spot all pumped up for the match. I held out my Triple H sign as he walked down the ramp. He looked up his eyes meeting mine. He sent a little wink my way as Abbie slapped me on the arm, maybe she was starting to believe me after all. As I turned to say I told you so I felt my sign being grabbed off me. Edge had it in his hands and with a cocky smirk ripped it to pieces. He then came right in my face as the other fan's booing intensified. He put on his evil grin so to all the fans out of earshot it looked like he was saying something extremely nasty, but instead he whispered. "I'll make it up to you later." The match was brilliant, but what would you expect from two of the best in the business? As the arena began to empty we sat behind a bit. It had been raining all day and we didn't really fancy waiting outside when we could hang inside for that little bit longer. My phone rang and once again Adam's name flashed up onscreen, I pressed the accept button and answered. "Hey."_

_"Hey Jamie, I'm outside, black renault - you know the one." I hung up and ran for the door. Approaching the car I could feel Abbie's excitement. She just wanted to meet the rated r superstar himself before she headed home. I knocked on the window of the driver's side and he rolled it down. "Not want to get in?"_

_"I just wanted to introduce you to my older sister Abbie, she thought I was making you up." He laughed and held out his hand. _

_"It's the real deal." She gushed taking a quick photo before turning and sprinting for her car. I jogged quickly round to the passenger side and hopped in. "Ready?" I smled as he brushed the wet strands of hair that were now plastered to my face. "Definetly." He started the car up and oulled out of the carpark, this was going to be a great night._

We were later tha we expected leaving the hotel so we made the decision just to grab a takeaway and eat it at the arena. They carried their two large pizza boxes and bottles of pepsi in hand as they entered the arena. I took a deep breath. This was it.

As we walked down the corridor I was amazed at all the faces, Patterson, Lawler, Slaughter to name a few legends. We also came across the likes of the Hardy's and Benjamin to name a few more. Adam promised to introduce me formally later on, but right now our main priority was the food, which was getting cooler by the second. He kicked open his lockeroom door chucking his bag on the floor. He took a seat on the large black leather couch before motioning for me to sit. "Starstruck?"

"Yeah, I mean we just walked past the Hardy's." He laughed. "As kids me and my cousin's were quite the team extreme followers."

"Oh really, not Edge and Christian fans then?" He put on his fake shocked face. "So you say as kids? What age are you?"

"Nineteen, why?"

"I think you act older than you are." He looked me up and down.

"Age is just a number, living on the road five days a week makes you grow up fast." I smiled. "Do you know what your match is gonna be tonight?"

"Nope, once we scoff this pizza we'll go check the board, then I'll take you a quick tour and introduce you to some of the gang." I nodded happily trying to eat my pizza quickly which caused him to laugh. "Desperate to meet everyone huh?"

"I am not desperate! Let's just eat, the less talking the quicker I get my tour."

_We sat in the little booth in the corner of the club, Adam had bought our drinks and we began some small talk. "So how long you been wrestling?"_

_"Hmm, about three years I guess." I took another sip of my drink as I noticed some people over on the dancefloor pointing over at him, clearly realising who he was. "It doesn't feel that long though." He looked over to meet my gaze which landed on the group of people dancing, who now proceeded to wave over to him. He smiled politely as we turned our attention back to each other._

_Several drinks later and the small talk was now well and truely over, things getting more personal by the second._

_"So got a guy in your life Jamie?" _

_"Nah, last one didn't end too well so I've just been putting all my focus on my wrestling career, I just figured when the guy for me came along I'd know. I'm all about destiny, none of that love at first sight crap."_

_"Yeah, life's too short." He smirked cockily taking my hand in his and dragging me up to the dancefloor where he proceeded to dirty dance with me. We danced for a good hour, as we laughed at the girls who were throwing themselves at him. Many of them probably didn't know who he was, they heard he was famous and tried it on. But much to my pleasure he blew them off keeping his attention on me._

_We finally decided to call it a night, both of us being slightly drunk an all. We stood outside waiting on a taxi when he pulled me close to him. "I leave tomorrow, we have a live Raw in Baltimore in two days. I want you to be there."_

_I was shocked at this, clearly. We were both drunk and I didn't want to dissapoint. "Okay." I smiled, fairly certain he wouldn't remember this in the morning._

I walked slowly behind Adam taking in all the faces. I was so busy looking around in fact I failed to notice he had stopped and walked straight into the back of him. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He glanced down at me grinning, "There's someone I want you to meet." He turned and waved over Stephanie McMahon. The Stephanie McMahon. To say I was a fan was an understatement.

"Hey there, you must be Jamie." She smiled politely and held out her hand for me to shake. I accepted and smiled back. "I hear Adam got you a tryout, he's told us great things about you." I looked up in shock as I saw none other than Paul Levesque approach his wife from behind. "Hey Adam, is this the scottish girl you won't stop talking about?" My cheeks reddened as he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jamie, Jamie Dillon." I said in awe of my idol. He laughed as I stood there severely starstruck before excusing myself. I heard Adam laugh and explain that I was a bit overawed with the whole ordeal.

I wandered over to one of the equipment trunks and took a seat, hanging my head in shame at the way I completely embarrassed myself infront of the boss's daughter. I had imagined that moment over and over in my head for ever, and I never imagined it would go that badly. I heard footsteps and felt Adam wrap his arms around me. "You okay? You've been really nervous all day."

"It's just the jetlag." I lied.

He laughed and pulled away from me slightly, looking at me straight in the eyes. "It's because I kissed you earlier, isn't it?" He brushed the hair out of my face and stared into my eyes deeply. "Here's the thing Jamie, I like you, I like you a lot. It's is insane actually considering I've only known you a week. But I shouldn't have kissed you. I can't. Look over at the gorilla." I looked over to see Vince and J.R watching us closely. "They need to see you for your talent. Not for what we are, or could be. I shouldn't have kissed you, I don't want you to get this job because I pulled strings, but because your talent shone through."

I nodded as he stepped back sitting next to me on the trunk. "I'll be here for you, as a friend." I nodded and if I'm honest I was kind of gutted.

_I pulled up to the hotel, Adam was heading back to America today. They had a show in two days in Baltimore, which he had drunkenly invited me to. "Jamie?" I snapped out of my daydream as he hopped into my old car. "Hey Adam, ready for your last day in Glasgow?" _

_"I think so, what have you got planned?" I smirked thinking of the fun we were going to have, the old firm game was on, the first of the season. _

_"Well there's this football game on today, I have tickets and there's no way I'm missing it. So your coming, but believe me, you won't know what hit you." _


End file.
